Brittany Boviak
Brittany Boviak is a Tsktskian and popular cheerleader captain at Luna Vista Middle School. Biography Childhood Brittany was born to Mr and Mrs. Boviak in the year X14. Since her birth her wealthy parents spoiled her rotten, resulting in her spoiled and rude personality. When she first attended Woxagon Elementary school in 1st grade she became instantly popular along with her new best friend Megan Uno. Sometime at the start of 1st grade she would meet Lloyd Nebulon, who at first she actually hated after he accidentally ruined her finger painted picture and would continue to hate him until she caught him carving his confession of love to her on a tree in Intrepidville park, where she secretly began to like Lloyd, eventually turning into love over the years. Despite this she was unable to confess her love to Lloyd because when they were little, boys were "Supposed to be icky." and when she was old enough to do so, she had become popular and she thought she couldn't be seen with him as Lloyd was now considered a "dork". Over the years she continued to admire Lloyd from afar, in secret, while she became the most popular teen in all of Intrepidville. Plus, at the end of Love Beam #9, we are hinted that she and Lloyd will be together sometime in the future. Personality Brittany was born into a very wealthy family and as an only child she became spoiled and conceited. As a child, she seemed to be less mean though she was still quite cold. As a teenager, Brittany was snobby, mean, bullying and often superficial. She also seems to take after her mother. During the course of her school years she would enjoy making fun of less popular students, particularly Lloyd, whom she enjoyed tormenting and picked on, though this could be due to picking on Lloyd as her only way of talking to him or as Lloyd's mom pointed out "If a girl picks on a boy, it means she likes him". However she has shown a softer side such as whenever Lloyd reaches any point of popularity, Brittany usually takes advantages of these opportunities in order to permanently keep Lloyd popular so she could be with him. She is also known to be quite kind to any girl at Luna Vista, regardless of their popularity. Relationships Relatives *Mr. Boviak (father) *Mrs. Boviak (mother) Episode Appearances *The Big 1-3 (first non-speaking appearance) *Double Date (first speaking appearance) *Caution: Wormhole! *Daydream Transceiver *Campout on Zoltan III (cameo) *Kurtlas the Symbiotic Boy (cameo) *Android Lloyd *Nerd from Beyond the Stars *Girl from the Center of the Universe *Lloyd Changes His Mind *The Big Sleepover *Incident at Luna Vista *That's Debatable (cameo) *Stink-O-Rama *Love Beam Number 9 *Neither Boy nor Girl *Cheery Theerlap, Lloyd *The Big Feud (cameo) *At Home with the Bolts *Heads Up, Blobberts! *Commander Lloyd (cameo) *Day One *Go Crater Worms! *The Ride Along Quotes *"Like, whatever!" *(To Lloyd) "Nebudork? You are so totally toast!" *(To Lloyd) "Silly Lloyd. Of course I love you." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students of Luna Vista Middle School Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Kids